


Все знают, что вы делали прошлым летом

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Казама зависим, Хиджиката дурно воспитан, Окита расчётлив, а Иба просто проходил мимо.* если верить американской локализации игры, Хиджиката – тот ещё сквернослов** ни одна рыбка не пострадала





	Все знают, что вы делали прошлым летом

**1.**

Летний фестиваль в Киото: палатки со сладостями, аттракционы с испытаниями ловкости и силы, толпы нарядных весёлых людей. Иба Хачиро гуляет в одиночестве, обмахиваясь бумажным веером.

Иба: Летние фестивали – отрада для души. Все гуляют и смеются, позабыв о проблемах... Хотел бы я сейчас идти рука об руку с Чизуру, выиграть для неё золотую рыбку, а после вместе любоваться салютом... Окита-сан, и ты здесь? Что это у тебя?  
Окита: А. Эротические фото Хиджикаты-сана.

***флэшбэк Окиты***

Хиджиката (пытается убрать мокрую чёлку с глаз): Соджи, мать твою, сколько тебе лет?! Трюк с ведром над дверью устарел ещё в моём детстве!  
Окита (делает одно фото за другим): Это вы устарели, Хиджиката-сан, а трюк с ведром бессмертен. Посмотрите-ка исподлобья ещё раз, клиенту это нравится.  
Хиджиката: Дай сюда этот #№@ фотоаппарат!

  
***конец флэшбэка***

Иба (смотрит фото, краснеет, бледнеет): Н-не знал, что замкомандующего Шинсенгуми может быть... таким...  
Окита: А ты думал, за что Хиджикату-сана прозвали демоном?.. Ага, а вот и он, мой любимый кошелёк на ножках. Извини, Иба-сан, я должен идти: деньги на домик для нас с Чизуру-чан сами себя не заработают.  
Уходит, оставив Ибу медленно осмысливать услышанное.

**2.**

Аттракцион с золотыми рыбками полностью разгромлен: посетители разбежались, хозяин дрожит в сторонке. Амагири и Ширануи охраняют периметр, пока Казама пытается выловить сачком последнюю оставшуюся рыбку.

Казама (рукава подвязаны, щёки раскраснелись, дыхание немного сбилось): Что ты о себе возомнило, водоплавающее? Думаешь, что можешь бросить вызов мне, Казаме Чикаге?  
Рыбка: презрительно смотрит.  
Казама (распаляется ещё сильнее): Я переловил всех твоих товарищей, этот жалкий сброд, а тебя оставил на закуску. Приготовься к смерти, подделка под золотую рыбку!  
Замахивается сачком и делает неуловимо быстрое движение. Кажется, победа близка, но рыбка в последний момент уходит на дно, плеснув хвостом и обдав Казаму тучей брызг.  
Казама (в полном шоке проводит рукой по чёлке и недоверчиво смотрит на мокрую ладонь): Ты... Ты... Да как ты смеешь?!  
Молниеносно принимает демонический облик и ловит рыбку голыми руками.  
Казама: И так будет с каждым, кто бросит мне вызов!

***пятью минутами позднее***

Казама с удовольствием рассматривает свой трофей: кулёчек с водой, в которой плавает рыбка. На заднем плане Амагири истово кланяется, извиняясь перед несчастным хозяином аттракциона.

Казама: Какая уродливая рыбина! Ширануи, согласись, что эта тварь кого-то напоминает?  
Ширануи: Это всего лишь рыбка.  
Казама (не слушает): Надменное выражение и неоправданно горделивый взгляд мне хорошо знакомы.  
Ширануи: Всего лишь рыба, эй!  
Казама: Знаю! Я назову его Тошизо.  
Ширануи: ...  
Казама: Слышишь, Тошизо? Я намерен зажарить тебя на медленном огне, а после съесть с огромным удовольствием. Страдания врага всегда приятны. Ширануи, ну-ка сфотографируй меня.  
Принимает сексуально-агрессивную позу. Все женщины в радиусе сотни метров синхронно валятся в обморок, но Казама этого не замечает.  
Казама: Дай сюда телефон, пошлю фото Хиджикате. Пусть понервничает, мва-ха-ха.  
Ширануи (в сторону): Жениться вам надо, барин.

**3.**

***online***

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
23:51  
Готовься к смерти, Хиджиката. (прикреплено десять изображений)

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
00.02  
Ты, грёбаный демон! Какого @#$ тебе надо? Я пытаюсь спать!

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
00:03  
Эта рыба умрёт нехорошей смертью.

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
00:05  
Ты разбудил меня, чтобы похвастать поздним ужином? Совсем ***лся?  
00:05  
Я тебя заблокирую.  
00:05  
В десятый раз.

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
00:06  
Такая судьба ждёт всех моих врагов.  
00:06  
И эротические фото тебя не спасут. Они мне совершенно не понравились.  
00:07  
Я их даже не смотрел.  
00:07  
Особенно те, что в мокрой одежде.

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
00:09  
Какие фото?

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
00:09  
Те, где ты с мокрыми волосами жарко смотришь исподлобья и оттягиваешь ворот, словно готов сорвать с себя одежду и упасть предо мной на колени.  
00:11  
Чтобы просить пощады, конечно.

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
00:15  
Не было таких фото.

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
00:15  
Да вот же они, у меня в избранном.

***offline***

Амагири: Казама-сан, я принёс жаровню и специи.  
Казама, с неохотой оторвавшись от смартфона: А? Зачем?  
Амагири: Вы хотели зажарить рыбу.  
Казама (берёт кулёк и разглядывает рыбку): Надо же, я сразу не заметил, что у него сиреневые глаза.  
Амагири: У Хиджикаты?  
Казама (показывая на рыбку): У Тошизо.  
Рыбка: ...  
Амагири: ...  
Амагири: Жениться вам надо, барин.  
Казама: Заткнись. Бросай свою дурацкую жаровню и найди мне аквариум, да побольше. И пошли Ширануи за кормом для рыбок.

**Эпилог**

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
18:24  
Казама, чтоб тебя! Хватит выкладывать селфи с этой грёбаной рыбой и подписывать "Мы с Тоши"!  
18:24  
Или хотя бы перестань отмечать меня на них. Я чувствую, как моя репутация катится в @#$!  
18:25  
Бойцы шепчутся у меня за спиной! Не могу же я весь отряд приговорить к сеппуку.  
18:26  
Сегодня нарвался на засаду @#$%^ Джои, и какой-то №#$ назвал меня "Тоши"!  
18:26  
Пришлось всех убить.  
18:35  
Казама?

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
19:20  
Прости, был не в сети. Мы с Тоши-чаном принимали ванну.  
19:21  
Лови фото. (прикреплено пять изображений)

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
19:28  
#№@!  
19:28  
Грёбаная автозамена!..  
19:29  
Так. Казама. Надо встретиться.

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
19:30  
Наконец-то ты перестал трусливо прятаться!  
19:30  
Когда?

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
19:31  
Чем скорее, тем лучше.

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
19:32  
Тогда через час. Через час я убью тебя.

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
19:33  
Да-да, можешь убить раз или два, я не против. Потом поменяемся.

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
19:35  
???

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
19:35  
Объясню на месте.

from Kazama Chikage to Hijikata Toshizo:  
19:36  
Отлично. Где встречаемся?

from Hijikata Toshizo to Kazama Chikage:  
19:37  
В Шимабаре, @#$% идиот!

**END**


End file.
